Prince Mardon
'Prince Mardon '''is the secondary antagonist of Chris Heimerdinger's 2003 novel ''Tower of Thunder. He is the son of Nimrod, the prince of Shinar, and the highest-ranking commander in Nimrod's army. History Mardon is first introduced when Mash and Arvad bring Harry and Steffanie Hawkins back from their battle with the sons of Japheth. Arvad tells Mardon what Harry and Steffanie told them about being Shemites from Salem, which Mardon is hesitant to believe. Harry admits to him that they are not really Shemites, and that they are from Provo, Utah in the future. Though Lasha is agitated by Harry's words, Mardon finds himself intrigued. He asks Harry more questions, which Harry gives vague answers to. Mardon, Mash, and Lasha misinterpret Harry's words and come to the conclusion that he and Steffanie are angels from Heaven. Harry tries to deny this, but all he does in further cement Mardon's beliefs. A brawl breaks out between Harry, Steffanie, and Mardon, but Mardon wins the fight. He and his soldiers bind Harry and Steffanie to bring to his father. On the way to the Tower of Babel, Mardon brings Harry and Steffanie before the Syrian Shika, who has an interest in the Hawkinses. Mardon tells Shika that Harry and Steffanie had fallen out of the sky, confirming that these are the people Shika are looking for. As Shika is interrogating Harry and Steffanie, Mardon hears their words and interprets them as even more evidence that Harry and Steffanie are angels. Unbeknownst to Mardon, Shika is actually the Jaredite king Akish, who lost his mystical sword to Rebecca Plimpton, Joshua Plimpton, and Mary Symeon, and intends to use Harry and Steffanie to find them again. Shika asks Mardon if he can purchase Harry and Steffanie for himself, to which Mardon replies that he will need a great amount of treasure. Shika, though unhappy, leaves. Not long after, Harry and Steffanie are able to escape their cell when Shika tries to kidnap them. Mardon, Mash, Lasha, and Arvad rush to stop them when they realize what happened. Harry and Steffanie try to let loose a war elephant to ride on to escape, but Arvad is able to recapture Steffanie. Harry manages to escape, and Mardon orders Lasha and Casluchim to track him down and recapture him. Lasha spends all night searching for Harry, but he comes back empty-handed. As punishment for failing to carry out his orders, Mardon whips Lasha. Mardon decides to continue taking Steffanie to his father, Nimrod. On the way, he talks to Steffanie and expresses an attraction he feels toward her. Steffanie, enraged at the idea of Mardon falling in love with her, tries to attack him, only for Mardon to defeat her once again, warning her not to underestimate him. At Nimrod's palace, Mardon chains Steffanie up and brings her to Nimrod. Nimrod arrives via a glider from the top of the Tower of Babel and brings Steffanie to his court. In the court, Mardon tells Nimrod that Steffanie is a very cunning, yet unintelligent angel, which Steffanie denies. Steffanie tells Nimrod, Mardon, and their courtmen that they are crazy and that they cannot conquer the kingdom of Heaven. Nimrod shoots her down and claims that he, along with several of his courtmen, are the gods that created the universe. Steffanie testifies that she has seen Jesus Christ with her own eyes, years ago when she was fifteen, and that He was the Creator of Earth. Nimrod brushes her words off as lies that she was decieved with. He orders Mardon to bring Steffanie to the top of the Tower of Babel to be present for their invasion of Heaven. Mardon carries out his father's orders and brings Steffanie all the way to the top of the Tower of Babel. Though all the climbing tires Mardon out, he persists in taunting Steffanie. Eventually, they reach the top of the tower, where Heaven begins to come into view. As Mardon and Nimrod are preparing their soldiers, Harry returns with the Nephite warrior Gidgiddonihah to save Steffanie. They attack the soldiers guarding Steffanie and free her from her bonds, much to Mardon's anger. He tries to attack Steffanie again, but she and Harry fight him and knock him out. Shortly thereafter, the hand of God strikes the Tower of Babel and begins to destroy it. Harry, Steffanie, and Gidgiddonihah reunite with their friends Micah and Jesse, who have also came to help rescue Steffanie, and rush to board one of the gliders to escape the tower. Mardon gives chase with his father, attempting to communicate with him but failing. This is the result of God confounding the people's tongues, meaning that they now speak different languages that only they can understand. Mardon ends up going after the Hawkinses' entourage himself, grabbing their glider as they begin to fly away. Mardon, however, is unable to keep his grip and falls off. He is killed as the Tower of Babel is incinerated, then destroyed by a colossal tornado. Category:Monarchs Category:Fighters Category:Heretics Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Genocidal